Wonderland
by Neelh-old
Summary: Five go in, none return... Human Bionicle, ignore the genres.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or Alice of Human Sacrifice

* * *

><p>Flute found herself in a field full of flowers. Her shoulder-length hair blew around her face in the breeze, and those vermin Matoran were picking flowers. She had no idea where she was previously, just that now she was in a weird place, with woods to the side. They were green, leafy, and packed with Matoran too.<p>

"Oi," she said, walking up to the nearest one. "Where am I?"

The Matoran looked up, wide-eyed at Flute. Her bright green eyes stared down in a harsh reply. "I-in wonderland, miss. W-why, that's a wonderful sword you have."

He screamed as the said sword was unsheathed from her belt in a second, and swung down over his head. Matoran turned to see the cause of the noise, and they too screamed and began to run. Some were fortunate and escaped. Some got in the way, beginning the red path to the woods.

After a while, Flute was far into the trees. They were gnarled and seemed to caress her as she stormed through, but scratched her body harshly. She began singing about her kills in a happy voice. The only things with her now were spiders and her trusty sword, dripping blood. Suddenly, a root tripped her up. Branches of an old oak were imprisoning her. It was the murderer's turn to scream as her sword was wrenched away, held above her head like bait for a fish. She could never bite, as the branches surrounded her.

If it weren't for the red path she made, no-one would have known that she ever existed.

* * *

><p>One day in the same field, the Matoran were just acting normal, but none could forget the horrors here. It was here that Mavrah appeared. Nobody noticed him, so he did as they were, picking flowers and holding them to his chest. However, when they started staring at him, he knew that he had done wrong. A brave Le-Matoran searched him immediately, dropping his flowers and knocking them out of Mavrah's hands. The Onu-Matoran was surprised, but didn't protest in case they turned on him.<p>

"He's not like her!" the Le-Matoran eventually called. He gathered up his bunch, as well as Mavrah's own, and started picking more flowers.

Mavrah looked surprised, to say the least. "Like who?" he asked.

The Le-Matoran blinked at him. "Her. The murderer. She killed many of us, in this very field. It wasn't a very pleasant experience. I hope never to endure it again." He began absent-mindedly chewing a petal. "Say, can you sing?"

"Wha-No!" Mavrah cried. Seeing the Le-Matoran's look of disappointment, he added, "I don't usually, because I can't carry a tune well."

The green-armoured one smiled. "Let's hear you, then."

Seeing that this one was impossible to say no to, Mavrah began to sing. He soon had quite an audience, as even the Matoran in the wood came out, sat in the field of flowers, and listened.

But soon the songs became meaningless and dark, with one keyword that was one of the unmentionable words in there.

Blood.

Suddenly, a bullet flew through the air, and struck Mavrah in between his eyes. The Matoran collapsed to the ground, dead. A single flower began to grow out of it, stained red. The culprit wasn't caught, but Matoran secretly thanked him. For, despite the fact that they were transfixed by the words he span, they were also horrified that such thoughts could enter the mind of a Matoran. However, that would soon be all forgotten, as the third one came.

* * *

><p>Roodaka was a woman of great beauty. Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail, with three braids framing each side of her face. Although her skin was deathly white, she had a red pendant around her neck, which seemed to add colour to her. She, too, appeared in the field. Her seductive smiles of white teeth convinced the Matoran she was worthy of their companionship. She visited the King of Wonderland, who was totally smitten with her. It sounded so sweet and sentimental, but a year after the two married, he was poisoned and mutated almost beyond all recognition.. The murderer remained a mystery, but nobody suspected that their queen was to blame.<p>

Although she was now Queen, Roodaka had begun to get strange dreams. Each saw her dying, each at a different hand, but each ended the same. A skeletal queen sitting on the throne, the crown still rusting on her forehead. Her maids and servants wondered about this, but their Queen was showing no signs of madness. Yet.

One night, there was no screaming from the room. A maid went upstairs to see, and Roodaka was sitting on her bed. She seemed dead, and the red pendant was now ebony. But she was laughing quietly and eerily.

"My subjects, I have discovered the secret of eternal youth… And immortality."

* * *

><p>During this, two young Matoran went into the woods. They had not too long ago fell down a hole in the ground. The younger of them, Neelh, was excitedly tugging on her friend's sleeve. Her friend, the one known as Vakama, was irritably shrugging her off every time. Finally, he grabbed a clump of her golden hair and began tickling her.<p>

"Stop it! Stop it!"

They came out in a field. It was dark, and covered in flowers. A rose tree bloomed, and a picnic was set out beneath it. Neelh sat down and pulled her friend down beside her. He objected, but eventually relented. Neelh smirked at her ability to twist him around her little finger.

"I wonder what this strange meat is," he commented on a sandwich. Neelh felt something under her rear, so she stood up and peeled the blanket back. What she saw was sickening.

"Vakama," she said quietly. "There's a skeleton under here."

He blinked, receiving a vision. Mavrah, a Matoran who had disappeared a year ago. He was singing in this exact spot. It was over in a second.

Neelh didn't notice. She had lost all interest in the picnic, and was heading into the woods.

After a while, Neelh asked him, "Vakama, do you hear footsteps?"

"It's probably just me," he replied.

Soon, she asked, "Vakama, why is this tree all broken?"

"It's probably a natural occurrence."

"Even the sword sharpening?"

"Yes," he replied, not paying attention.

After a second, she asked her final question. "Vakama, why is there blood on the floor?"

No answer.

"Vakama?"

She turned. The only, and last, thing she saw was his decapitated corpse.

"Vakama!"

* * *

><p>Flute will always have the last laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah. This is really rubbish, but I'm writing this at school. To say this is my first fanfic is rubbish, I've written loads on BZPower and Deviantart. I'm Neelh on BZP and 333hf333 of DA.<p> 


End file.
